


Square One

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle





	Square One

Kori smiled as she shifted in her movie theater seat. Richard sat to one side of her and an empty seat on the other side of her was for the younger of the brothers, Damian. Jason sat next to Grayson and Tim on the very end. Bruce had opted to stay home with Alfred. The auburn haired girl jumped as Damian silently sat next to her and tapped her. "Damian!" She laughed in a whisper,"You scared me."

The youngest of the Robins tilted his head,"I didn't do anything scary?" "You startled her." Richard inputted. Damian nodded,"I apologize." Kori smiled and patted the boy's head. "I just wanted to tell you...that I'm really glad you and bird brain got together." The boy said with a pout at his lips, like it was hard to say those words. The girl smiled. Soon the movie started with an eerie title screen and Koriand'r grabbed Richard's hand and leaned her head onto his shoulder,"Me too..." she whispered. 

 

"Titans, Go!" 

 

"Hey, Rach! Get ready! We're all going out for pizza!" Starfire called, banging on her friend's door. She was tired. So tired. There had been a hard fight that day and her head was spinning with thoughts while her body ached from being tossed against sidewalks and buildings. "Again?" the empath sighed, coming out and pulling up the hood on her blue hoodie. She wore loose jeans and carried a slouched backpack with a book and little essentials. Star clutched her own bag; a spacious over-the-shoulder with a galaxy print. She wore a loose crop top and high waisted skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Blame Gar and Vic. They wanted it. Roy just went along," The girl gave a sigh of disgust,"He can never make up his mind. Roy really needs to pull himself together before he puts himself into trouble." Star complained. Rachel Roth sighed at the redhead,"You shouldn't talk so poorly of him, Kori." "I know...I know," She shrugged. She leaned back, pulling out her phone and popping her headphones over her ears and floated off to the living room. She floating above the couch, eyes closed.

Starfire was currently in a tug of war with herself. She loved her team. A lot. But lately, Roy Harper, Speedy, their leader, was acting rather strangely towards Starfire and the alien didn't like it one bit. He would ask her strange questions and treat her differently from what he used to. His jokes were becoming increasingly more directed at Star with some...uncomfortable topics. She shuddered at the thought and turned up her music, waiting. For once, she wanted to be alone. Very rarely did Star not want to be with her friends and spend time with them. It was a foreign feeling. 

Kori really did love her team but Roy was getting on her nerves and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She opened her eyes, sliding her headphone to her neck, music playing softly. She floated over to Roy's room and knocked, leaning against the door frame with a sigh. The boy's door opened and he stood in the doorway, smirking. The irritating smirk that he thought was so ruggedly handsome. Spoiler: It wasn't nearly as attractive as he thought. If anything, it was irritating above all things. "I'm not feeling well. I would prefer to stay home than to venture into a public setting," Star said, cooly. "Alright. Feel better, Starfire." He pouted.

Starfire bid him a good night, assuming the team would be out all night and floated off to her room. She just needed some alone time. Some time to do what Koriand'r wanted to do, not what the team wanted to do. She closed the door and thought. What could she do tonight? By herself? She wanted to just have some fun. Go out.

Then, it struck her. There was a that warehouse that turned into a club a while back in town that she and the team had been to with her sister a while back. Surely she could go there. That's exactly what she needed. A couple fruity drinks and loud music. She just needed to have time to herself to clear her head. Starfire waited for the team to leave before drifting out of her room and to the front door.

It wasn't long before the alien was in a scene of colored lights and pumping music with a DJ in the front of the room. She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. She sat down at the stiff barstool, surveying the room. Young bodies mostly. Two boys stood up against the back wall, chatting. They both had jet black hair. The taller had a white patch that hung down in the front. The shorter of the two looked vaguely familiar. Like someone she had seen in a dream. Kori turned back to the bar, tapping her fingers against the countertop.

She had gotten about half-way through her drink when the boy with the white patch in his hair walked up, pushing the reluctant other toward the bar where Kori sat, faced out towards the crowd. She rolled her eyes but put up a smile as they approached her. "Greetings." She spoke simply. She wasn't looking to make any new friends tonight. Just to forget her current ones, perhaps. 

"Hey there, little lady. My brother here got a serious case of deja vu when you walked in. You couldn't possibly be that alien girl who crashed in the middle of the city about 9 years back?" The man asked. "U-Uh...Um..."Star looked around, suddenly uncomfortable. She hadn't come to Jump City on the best terms. She was a different person now. She stood, taking a hesitant step back. This person, these people...They knew who she was. "C-Could I possibly speak to you in privacy...?" She asked, her tone hushed.

"Way to go Jason. I told you we should have just left her alone. I'm sorry we bothered you miss." The other piped up, crossing his arms rather sternly and giving Kori and sympathetic look. "You are not a bother, per say. I just...we can't talk here. Join me outside?" She asked. If these people really knew who she was, she wanted to know how. They didn't live in town. She would have known. Jump City was rather small when you've saved most of the population at one point or another.

Jason and the other man nodded. Star tossed a twenty dollar bill onto the bar and started out of the building. This wasn't good. She floated out the door and towards an alley on the side of the nightclub. This could go badly. Her start on Earth was an ugly one and not everyone was overly excited about an alien with a hostile start in their town.

Star leaned against the alleyway wall, her feet hovering off the ground. "How do you know me?" She asked in a low voice. She had a good couple inches on the two without hovering but it was more comforting to herself that she did. She was skeptical of these boys. "More importantly, what is your business here? You are obviously not from around here." She asked. 

"Just making our rounds. Checking in on things here." Jason said, watching the girl cautiously. The other boy sighed and rubbed his temples,"I'm sorry for the bother, miss. You just looked familiar. I was in Jump City a long while ago, I thought I might have seen you. If you could just give me your name, maybe it'll ring a bell and we'll be on our way." The more polite boy spat the last few words toward the other through clenched teeth. "Of course. I go by Starfire now." The auburn haired girl crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"Starfire..." the polite boy mumbled. "Yeah, that's her, right? The one who blasted the town, kiss you and then threatened to kill you right?" The white and black haired man smirked. Both the girl and boy stiffened. "Oh, damn, my apologizes. You must understand, on my planet a kiss is merely a manner to transfer information." The girl was quick to explain. "N-No. No, it's alright! I understand. I was young, I misunderstood." The boy talked quickly. Both rubbed the backs of their necks.

The whistle of an arrow flew through the air and landed into the cement behind them. Starfire rolled her eyes,"Roy." She whispered. "Who?" Both boys questioned. "Do you two boys want to explain what you're doing in a back alley with my alien?" The cold voice of Roy Harper rung into the night. Not as intimidating as you would think. Starfire sighed,"Him."


End file.
